Hope
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: Deidara is a stripper a bar. What happens when Itachi Deidara's boyfriend catchs Sasori starring at his blond? Fights? Breakups? Love? Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Deidara's Job

I don't own the characters or the music!

"Gah! I have to go to work un" a blond said. " Mm keep that outfit on a little longer when you get back" the raven haired man said. " Ha yeah you wish Itachi un" the blond man said. "Hn I suppose I do " the black haired man named Itachi. "Ok Deidara... I love you Dei" Itachi said lovingly. The blond named Deidara smiled and said " I love you too un".

Deidara smiled and walked out of his room in his work outfit. Deidara worked at a gay bar for guys only and worked as a bartender/stripper. It wasn't the best job but it was really good money."Gah another night with the perverts un" Deidara thought aloud. "You know i exercise in my bed and you should join me" a red-head said. " Um ew Sasori-Danna un" Deidara said. (To let you guys know Itachi,Deidara and Sasori share and apartment) " Awe but you don't wanna upset your Danna now would you?" Sasori asked with a sadistic smirk on his face.

" No un but danna i have to be at work in two hours un and i walk" Deidara said annoyed. " Well what if I drive you to work" Sasori suggested. Deidara sighed and asked " what would I have to do un?" " Sleep with your beloved Danna" Sasori said firmly. Deidara sighed " Okay but don't take forever to finish un"."okay lets go than" Sasori said grabbing Deidara's arm and pulling them into the red-head's room.

Sasori threw Deidara on to the bed and stripped him of his clothes. Sasori eyed down Deidara's body then stripped himself of his own clothes. The red head pulled Deidara's head towards his dick. Deidara sighed knowing what he had to do. The blond licked the red heads dick up and down and started sucking on the tip. Sasori moaned and said "Ah that's right bitch SmyD". Deidara rolled his eyes and sucked harder and further. Sasori moaned and bucked his hips. His dick hit the back of Deidara's throat. Deidara gaged and thought "Ew he's making me deep throat him". Sasori moaned and came in the blond's mouth. Deidara didn't have much a choice, he had to swallow it.

Before they knew it had been an hour and Deidara said " Sasori now you got to take me to work un"." No problem lets go " Sasori replyed. They got in Sasori's car and Sasori drove Deidara to the " Sex Toy's Bar(Club)". Deidara got out of the car not even looking at the red head.  
>********20 minutes later********<p>

Itachi walked into the club where Deidara worked. The music was so loud you could feel the viberation. He walked around for a little bit until he saw Deidara getting ready on stage for his strip scene. Itachi had heard from Hidan ( a man that he and Deidara were friends with Hidan also worked at the club as a bartender) that guys at the club try and grab Deidara. Hidan also told him that Sasori was there watching the blond secretly. The lights on the stage went out and the song that was playing " SmyD by Blood On The Dance Floor" ended. The song " Sex Toy's by BrokeNCYDE" began to play cueing Deidara to dance on stage.

I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TEASE ME! YOU MAKE IT SEEM SO EASY! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD!  
>Deidara was dancing sexily around the pole that was located at the front of the stage. Whistle's and claps were heard all around the room. Itachi looked around for the red head Sasori and what Hidan saod came true. There Sasori was, standing in the back drooling and starring suductivly at Deidara.<p>

DAMN RIGHT HOE YOU'RE SO SLEEZY! YOU GIVE ME THE HIBBY JIBBIES! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD!Turn around girlfriend now drop it. Let me see you pop and lock it. Put your hands down in my pocket. And make my Pee Pee hard. Deidara was grinding against the pole ans sliding up and down it. Itachi didn't mind if Deidara was home doing this but he was in front of alot of older guys than him and Itachi's bestfriend Sasori was starring down his blond.

Shut the fuck up bitch, quit talking. I want to see those panties dropping. Drop dropping. Drop dropping. Drop those fucking panties girl! Deidara removed his shirt& shorts to reveal his nice toned chest and really short boxers. Sasori whistled and Itachi growled. He had, had enough of his bestfriend basically drooling over his boyfriend. Itachi went up to Sasori and punched him in the face.  
>She's bringing sexy back. Look at how she shakes that ass. She drops it to the floor. GIRL YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE! (x2)<br>Deidara was grinding against the pole and heard comossion going on. He looked up to see Itachi and Sasori fighting. Deidara stopped dancing and yelled for Hidan to change the song. Deidara put on his clothes quickly and ran towards the fight. Once he got there he stood in front of Itachi and Hidan quickly got in front of Sasori to prevent anymore fighting. "Hey Itachi! You know the song Deidara was dancing to? It's true he is a fucking whore," Sasori yelled at Itachi. Itachi moved forward but was blocked by Deidara.

"He's not a whore!" Itachi yelled defending his blond. "Yes he is! Did you know he slept with me before coming here?" Sasori yelled back. " He did no such thing" Itachi said." Oh but thats where your wrong just ask him" Sasori said. Itachi looked at his blond now wondering if it were true. " Ask him!" Sasori yelled with anger in his voice.

Hidan pushed Sasori back more. Itachi asked with alot of emotion " Is it true Dei?" " Itachi i-" " Is it true" Itachi interrupted Deidara, Itachi's voice held anger. " Y-yes un" Deidara said in defeat. " W-why" Itachi asked hurt in his voice. " I- I didn't want to un... S-sasori forced me un" Deidara said almost in tears.

Itachi shook his head " I... don't know what to say.. besides," Itachi started choking on his words. " I-Its's over Dei" Itachi said his voice cracking a bit. "B-but, but i didn't want to U-un he, he begged-d and all i was gonna do was pleasure him O-oraly but then un then he, he raped me un." Deidara said bursting into tears. " I know Dei... im sorry... but it's for the best" Itchi said calmly and started walking away. " I-I Love Y-you un" Deidara yelled crying hard. Itachi's face sadend and he walked away leaving Deidara there fell to his knees and looked at the ground he was crying badly. " I-I love you" Deidara whispered to himself crying. 


	2. The First Song

I do not own the Music or the Characters! Just me insane mind!

"Dei-Chan?" Hidan said and bent down to the blond currently sobbing on the ground. Deidara started crying harder as he the loud club door open and close. "Not here" Hidan said and Deidara up. Then lead him to the back room. The back room was a lounge for the employees. "Stay here, you can stay with me for a while. For now stay here till it's time to leave" Hidan told the blond and walked back out to the club area.

Deidara pulled his knees to his chest. He stared at the ground, tears running down his face. He looked up to see a table in front of him. It had a notebook full of paper and a pen on it. He grabbed it and sat back down. Deidara was on the ground his back against the big white couch. He opened the book and wiped tears away from his face.

Deidara picked up the pen and started to write. An hour and twenty three minutes went by and Deidara had fallen asleep while he was writing. Hidan walked in and saw the blond sleeping, he gently shook him. A few more times of trying to wake the blond, the blond had finally woke up. "Time to fucking go" Hidan told Deidara nicely. Deidara nodded and got up. He started to walk towards the exit then quickly turned around and grabbed the notebook and pen.

Deidara rushed out of the door and followed Hidan to his car (Hidan's car! cause Deidara doesn't have a car!). Hidan unlocked the doors and they got in. Hidan looked over at Deidara and asked "What is that?" "What un?" "The book in your hands" Hidan said trying to make his question before seem obvious. "Oh um it's a notebook I found un in the lounge and I started writing in it un" Deidara said quietly. "What did you write?" Hidan asked curiously. "Um a song un" Deidara said shyly. "Can I hear it?" Hidan asked.

"Um I guess" Deidara said and opened the book. Deidara started to sing "Wake me up inside Tell me there's a reason to take another step to get up off my knees and, Follow this path of most resistance. And wherever it takes us, Whatever it faces and wherever it leads…So wake me when it's through, I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do) Don't worry I'll be fine, I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside…". "Damn Dei that was good. Was that about you and Itachi?" Hidan said. "Yeah un but that's all I got" Deidara said embarrassed. "It was fucking awesome what's it called?" Hidan asked. "Under The Knife un" the blond said. "Well Dei I fucking think you should finish it, sing it, record it and give it to Itachi on a CD" Hidan said, it was really a suggestion.

The blond nodded and said "I'll think about it" Hidan nodded, turned on the car and started to drive to his apartment. Deidara wrote in the notebook some more. Once they got to the apartment Hidan led him to the guest room he had. "Thanks un for everything" Deidara said with a small smile. "No problem Dei goodnight" Hidan said and walked down the hallway. "Night" Deidara muttered under his breath.

Deidara made his way to the bed and laid down in complete silence. He suddenly remembered his phone was in his pocket. He dug out his phone from his tight, skinny pocket. He quickly found Itachi's number he decided to send a text message to him.

To: Itachi 821-*6*-*23*

Ita-Kun I love you…

From: Deidara 821- 4**-1**7

Deidara sighed as his phone said message sent on the screen.

*Beep Beep* Itachi sighed as he picked his phone off the dresser. He opened it and saw it was from Deidara. He hit reply and started to type.

To: Deidara 821- 4**-1**7

I'm sorry Dei but it's over

From: Itachi 821-*6*-*23*

"Message sent" Itachi said. It hurt him inside to know he was probably hurting the one he loved more than he was hurting himself. Itachi looked at his phone. He felt depressed when he saw his background/wallpaper.

It was a picture of him and Deidara. Itachi sighed and turned off his phone setting it back on the dresser again, he laid down and started to fall asleep. He really didn't want to be awake to feel his pain anymore. Five minutes later Itachi was asleep and Deidara was opening his text message. Tears fell down Deidara's face non-stop. He couldn't believe it was really over. Deidara grabbed the notebook and his pen again.

He started writing so passionately. Two hours later he was done with his song and felt happy with it. Deidara rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was tired he had, had a long and bad day. So all he wanted to do was sleep. Deidara had fallen asleep quick, only to have Itachi in his dreams. "He's never going to let go" Hidan said putting Deidara's new notebook down.

End of chapter 2! Hoped you guys liked it!

The song is Under The Knife and it belongs to the band Rise Against.


	3. Knowing It's Over

"Gah stupid sun un" Deidara groaned as light overcame the room. He slowly sat up in the bed. After a few minutes Deidara decided to ask Hidan to take him to his old apartment so he can get his stuff. Epically clothes because he was dying to take a shower. Deidara got up and walked to mirror hanging on the black bedroom wall. "Oh my god un I look awful" he said. His eyes were blood shot from crying and he looked pale.

Deidara sighed and walked out of his room to the kitchen where he found a certain jashist trying to cook eggs on the stove. "W-What are you doing un?" Deidara asked quietly. "Oh? Morning Dei! Well I'm making fucking breakfast" Hidan said. "Oh um Hidan after your done can you take me to my un I mean Itachi's apartment un?" Deidara asked trying not to think about Itachi. "Sure Dei-Chan… Hey are you going to fucking eat something?" Hidan asked. "No un… I-I'm not hungry un" Deidara said. "Okay Dei… I don't want to fucking offend you but you look like shit" Hidan said looking at Deidara.

"Yeah I know un. I didn't sleep well un, but I did finish that song I was writing un. I'll be able to make music for it when we get to my un I mean Itachi's apartment because my electric and acoustic guitars are there un" Deidara said. Hidan smiled that Deidara had said more than a few words. "Oh really Dei-Chan? You fucking finished it? That's great can I hear it?" he asked. "Um… sure one sec un" Deidara said while walking down the hallway. Hidan smiled and looked at his breakfast. He had quickly inhaled his breakfast and cleaned up by the time Deidara came back with the book. Hidan noticed Deidara already had his shoes on. "Dei-Chan lets go to Itachi's apartment and you can sing it to me in the car" Hidan said.

"Okay un" Deidara said and followed Hidan out the front door to the car. Once they got inside and started the car. When they were on the road Hidan cleared his throat and said "Are you going to sing your song for me?" "Um yeah un" Deidara replied. He opened his book to reveal a page with scratched out word and the words to his song. Deidara cleared his throat and began to sing "Wake me up inside  
>Tell me there's a reason<br>To take another step  
>To get up off my knees and,<br>Follow this path of most resistance.  
>And where ever it takes us,<br>Whatever it faces and wherever it leads,

So wake me when it's through,  
>I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do)<br>Don't worry I'll be fine  
>I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside<p>

Something for the pain, just to kill this feeling  
>Although we looked awake, inside we're all still sleeping<br>And I spent my time here alive, but barely there  
>Do you believe we'll ever make it?<br>Do you think we'll ever really see?

So wake me when it's through,  
>I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do)<br>Don't worry I'll be fine  
>I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside<p>

Wake me up inside  
>These dreams all die if we let them,<br>Wake me up inside  
>Today won't start if we just give in.<br>Don't show me anything!

Just wake me when it's through,  
>I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do)<br>Don't worry I'll be fine

I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside."  
>"Oh my jashin Dei-Chan that was so fucking good" Hidan exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah un" Deidara said quietly. Hidan sighed at the use of words he lacked using. "Were here Dei" Hidan said turning into a parking space. Deidara face dropped slightly as he saw his old apartment. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs. They got to the 2176 and Deidara knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Uchiha Itachi. "I-I've come to get my stuff un" Deidara said trying not to break down in tears and Itachi just nodded his head. Deidara ran inside and started getting his stuff together. Itachi looked down he was depressed and wanted the blond back but already knew it was over. " Why did you do it" Hidan asked. "Hn?" "Why the hell did you break up with Deidara?" Hidan almost yelled. Itachi sighed and said "It was best for both of us".

"But was it fucking worth the pain and suffering you two BOTH are experiencing? The tears? The lack of sleep? A fucking broken heart? Tell me was it worth it?" Hidan said aggravated. Itachi sighed "It's better for us we both only get hurt in the end" Itachi replied calmly. "You're a real bastard how can you be so fucking calm when Deidara is only wrecking himself!" Hidan yelled in Itachi's face. "I care. There is a difference between wanting our relationship over and knowing that it's over. I know that it's over." Itachi said quietly. "I love him" Itachi muttered so quietly Hidan almost didn't hear it. "You care? Bullsh-…you love him?" Hidan said. Itachi nodded "More than anything."

"The why hurt yourself and him? If you fucking love him be with him forever. Don't leave him with no choice but to cry himself to sleep!" Hidan yelled. "It's not that simple" Itachi said calmly but full of emotion. "Not simple my ass if I were you I'd k" "I'm lets go un" Deidara Hidan without knowing it. Deidara put his stuff in the car and they went back to Hidan's apartment. A single tear slid down Deidara's face at the thought of Itachi. He went straight to the room he was staying in and locked the door. Deidara slid down the door and buried his face in his knees.

He was crying now and he thought to himself "at least I know it's over". Itachi sighed he just hoped his blond would be okay. Itachi really wanted him to know he loved him but the blond needed to know it was over. "I'll tell him when I know it's over."

**I do not own the characters or music just my insane mind! Okay I usual don't ask but please guys review! It will help me know people are out there reading it. I promise I will post chapter 4 soon! I am so sorry this took so long to post! Please accept my apologue and I will continue to write this story! My friends have read the whole story and love it. (I have the story written I just got to type it lol!) Love you thank you for reading!**


	4. Are You Nervous?

Itachi walked closer to Deidara. "Dei" Itachi said quietly. "Yeah un" Deidara said questioning. The raven haired man moved closer to where his and the blond's bodies could touch. Itachi leaned down and whispered in Deidara's ear "Are you nervous?" "No un" Deidara said. Itachi smirked and pushed Deidara into the wall that was in the kitchen. Itachi put his right hand above Deidara's head on the wall and put his left hand on the wall near Deidara's waist.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked starring into Deidara's bright blue eyes. "Yea-h I-I'm s-sure-e unn" Deidara said looking at the ground. "Look at me" Itachi demanded. Deidara slowly looked at the raven haired man. When their eyes met Itachi moved his mouth to the blond's ear and said "I think your lying… I think you're nervous". "I-I'm not un" Deidara said as Itachi's lips moved down his neck.

"Do I scare you?" Itachi asked then licked down the side of Deidara's throat. "N-no y-you don't scare me un" Deidara said stuttering on his words. Itachi pulled away from Deidara's neck and said "I may not scare you but your nervous". Deidara opened his mouth to object but was interrupted, "Deidara I love you. I can tell you're not ready besides being in love isn't about sex it's for one another". Deidara said "I L-love you too un" he jumped forward at Itachi and embrassed him deeply. Itachi smiled one of his so infamous smiles and kissed Deidara'd forehead. "I love you forever Dei don't forget that".

Deidara jumped awake and sat against the wall his knees now against his chest. Deidara thought back to his dream. Tears slide down his face one by one. "Y-you said you'd love me forever un… s-so why-y did you do this un" Deidara said choking on his words. Hidan sighed he heard Deidara crying and talking to himself. Hidan had heard him when he was walking to the bathroom for his normal five am shower.

"I need to fucking talk to Itachi about this" Hidan thought to himself, now walking towards his room. Hidan grabbed his phone off the dresser once he had got to his room. He sent Itachi a message and sighed.

*Beep, Beep, Beep* Itachi sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. He was surprised to have a text message from Hidan at five in the morning. Itachi opened the message preparing for the worse.

To: Itachi 821-*6*-*23*

Dude Deidara is breaking! He wants to know why you fucking broke up with him when you said you'd love him forever. You need to fucking fix this now!

From: Hidan 821-7**-32**

Itachi sighed and started reply. "Message sent" the phone said once the message was sent fully.

*Beep, Beep* hidan opened the text message immediately.

To: Hidan 821-7**-32**

I can't fix it. It's better this way. He can live without me. He was going to have to soon anyway.

From: Itachi 821-*6*-*23*

Hidan looked at the message confused. All of a sudden Hidan heard faint strumming on a guitar. Hidan smiled "At least he is believing he has a chance" he thought to himself. Hidan sent Itachi a reply to his message.

*Beep, Beep* Itachi opened the message, reading the message over and over again.

To: Itachi 821-*6*-*23*

Why would he have to live without you soon? To let you know Deidara is really depressed and writing music. They're really good but they're about you relationship with Deidara.

From: Hidan 821-7**-32**

Itachi finally had enough courage to text back and as soon as he did he regretted it. *Beep, Beep* Hidan got the message Itachi sent him and he couldn't believe what it said.

To: Hidan 821-7**-32**

Wow I'd love to hear them. Well the reason hw would have to live without me is I'm dying. Please don't tell Deidara. It will only make things worse.

From: Itachi 821-*6*-*23*

Hidan sighed and set his phone back on the dresser. He heard Deidara playing music for hours and loved the sound of it. For Deidara music was his life, friend, savior, protector, and weapon. "Only if he knew Itachi was dying." Hidan thought aloud to himself.

***Shocked* Sorry to leave you guys such a shocker but it's life! Anyway tell me what you think by reviewing! Love ya'll peace! ( I do not own the characters.. but I own my insanity!)**


	5. The Approaching Curve

I do not own the characters or the music just my insane mind! Thank you now read on!

Deidara played his songs back to himself his new favorite that he wrote was The Approaching Curve. Hidan walked into the room "Hey Dei-Chan how are the songs going?" "Good un I'm done with them except for three un" Deidara said with a smile. "Can I hear them? Even the ones that aren't finished?" Hidan asked and Deidara just nodded. Deidara played him all eight songs. The songs he played that were finished were: Injection, Under the Knife, Prayer of Refugee, Behind Closed Doors, and The Good Left Undone. They were all so amazing in Hidan's opinion.

Two out of three songs that weren't finished only had lyrics which were: Worth Dying For and Ready to Fall. The last song was almost finished just needed a little bit of editing is what Deidara said at least. After about four hours Deidara thought the song The Approaching Curve was now finished. Deidara played the song for Hidan once again.

***IMPORTANT*** the song below represents Deidara singing from what he thinks is Itachi's point of view. Also all the she and hers have been replaced with he and his because of Itachi's and Deidara relationship.

The music played with a calming frequency.

The speakers gently seeped the sound of ambient keyboards and light percussion,

creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive through curtains of blackness.

The windows were cold to the touch,

reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity.

Salt stains and fingerprints littered the glass,

and streaks of melting snow cascaded down its length.

The music pulsed louder, yet gentle,

like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water.

The skyline was glowing faintly with vague hints of an impending dawn.

The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road,

and he hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees in the last twenty minutes

nor had we spoken.

As we were, so perfect, so happy.

They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.

Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.

As we were, so perfect, so happy

"Why are you doing this?" he spoke as if not expecting a response.

His voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive,

so suddenly that my heart had jumped.

"I'm not doing anything," I said, but I didn't even believe that myself.

"This is what's best, for me, for you, for us," or maybe just for me I thought,

as a tear formed in the pit of his eye.

The music poured through the speakers and we were losing ourselves in the cadence.

He looked down momentarily and closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink.

Then he was crying. Then he was shouting. Then I was shouting,

now pouring confessions, having no answers, or solutions,

we barely even knew the questions.

As we were, so perfect, so happy.

They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.

Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.

As we were, so perfect, so happy.

Don't put me underground, I was meant for a life somewhere else.

Please, love, give me the wheel, before both of our hearts you

will steal tonight (will steal tonight).

As we were, so perfect, so happy.

Don't remember, only your smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.

Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.

As we were, so perfect, so happy.

[Spoken:]

Our cracking voices became part of the music.

The car pressed on faster through the night. As our voices lowered,

The cadence again overtook the air.

Up ahead there was a curve approaching.

He made no indications of slowing.

Hidan was speechless, it was so amazing. "You should give the cd to Itachi, Dei-Chan" Hidan told him. It had been three weeks since Itachi had told Hidan he was dying. "Yeah I guess un" Deidara said quietly. "If you want I'll give it to him for you" Hidan said. Deidara nodded then said "Please un".

Hidan drove to Itachi's house and knocked on the door and Itachi answered the door moments later. "Here it's Deidara's songs" Hidan said and Itachi just smiled lightly. Out of nowhere Itachi started coughing up blood. When he was done Hidan asked the most serious and important question of his life "How long do you have?"

Okay I apologize for the short chapter the next couple chapters will be short but the ending is almost here if you guys wanted to know! Okay and ….. yeah ran out of things to say…. Well….. Review please! :D


	6. How Long?

I do not own the characters… just my mind and shortness of this chapter! Please enjoy!

"I have half a year starting tomorrow" Itachi said wiping the blood off his face. "Half a year" Hidan asked surprised at how soon it would be. "Yeah half a year" Itachi said sounding a little bit upset. Hidan stared at him and said "Tell him". "I can't" Itachi looked down "I can't tell him". "He deserves to fucking know Itachi" Hidan said as he handed Itachi the cd (with the finished songs). Itachi grabbed the cd and said "It would only make it worse".

Hidan shook his head and said "If he fucking hurts himself before you fucking tell him your dying it's all on you for not telling him you fucking love him". Itachi was slightly confused and said "I hope he'll never do that". "You know he wrote these fucking songs because he believes you might take him back" Hidan said changing the subject slightly. "Really" Itachi asked sort of surprised. "Yeah, he fucking loves you more than fucking anything" Hidan said while Itachi just nodded saying he understood. "Get back together with him or tell him your dying, so he'll understand" Hidan said glaring at Itachi as he shook his head.

"He cannot know" Itachi said calmly. "I don't fucking get it! Itachi you love him he fucking loves you why won't you fucking tell him!" Hidan yelled. "It will make him worse. It will change him back to when he was 13. You remember what he was like don't you?" "Yeah" was all Hidan said and started to walk away to his car.

When Hidan got home Deidara was asleep on the couch. Hidan felt awful that Deidara didn't know that Itachi would die soon. Itachi was only what 21? His birthday was in a week. So he was going to die at the age of 22 and there is nothing anyone can do.

Hidan wanted to see Deidara smile and laugh again. "When he finds out Itachi's dying he'll never be the same" Hidan thought. Hidan roamed his apartment. While he was walking past Deidara's bedroom he saw a cd labeled Worth Dying For on the floor. A million thoughts crossed his mind. Hidan said to himself quietly "Jashin please Deidara don't do anything stupid".

I apologize for the short chapter! I'm also sorry that it's taking so long to update! Please review! Yeah I ran out of things to say again. But if you're a Hetalia fan… I have to say… PASTA!


	7. Being Suspicious

Hidan had woken up to find Deidara nowhere in the house. It was about 4 a.m. and Deidara would usually be asleep. "Where the hell is he" Hidan thought to himself. .He looked everywhere inside finally he ran outside to find Deidara on the roof of the apartment. "WHAT THE HELL!" Hidan screamed. The apartment was like a two story house and Deidara was on the roof of the apartment.

Deidara looked down and saw Hidan. Deidara got up and walked to the edge. He suddenly jumped off the roof of the apartment and landed perfectly on his feet. Hidan was scared when Deidara had jumped. "Dei-Chan you scared me shitless" Hidan said his words being hitched by him breathing so fast. "I'm sorry un" Deidara said looking at the ground. "What the hell were you doing up there anyway?" Hidan asked.

"I-I was um l-looking at the s-stars un" Deidara said as a tear slid down his face. "Why from the fucking roof though?" Hidan asked him, worry still in his voice. "B-Bee-Because me and Ita," Deidara broke down crying "me and I-Itachi u-used to un wa-watch the s-stars f-from … from the roof un." Hidan could barely make out what he was saying but he understood enough. Hidan brought Deidara into a comforting embrace.

Deidara broke the embrace and sat down. Hidan sat down and just watched him. Soon the sun was rising and Hidan said "You should go inside." "N-no I'm fine un … but… can you do something for me un?" Deidara asked. "Yeah sure" Hidan said quickly. "Can you give another cd to Itachi for me un?" Deidara asked as if Hidan would say no. "Yeah" Hidan said softly. "Okay un I'll go get it you stay here" Deidara said quickly.

Deidara ran inside and grabbed the cd and a letter he had written the night before. He quickly ran out of the house and handed the cd and letter to Hidan. Hidan said "I'll be back soon" and left.

Hidan got to Itachi's in no time. Itachi was already outside. Hidan quickly handed Itachi the cd and letter. "Thank you" Itachi said quietly. "Yeah no fucking problem but I got to go" Hidan said in a hurry he was afraid Deidara was planning to hurt himself. Itachi nodded and Hidan left. Itachi looked at the letter and slowly opened it.

Itachi's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. He re-read the letter and started shaking his head no. a few tears slid down his face as he said "No… No…No" he then shook his head again as more tears fell and yelled "NO!"

Hey guys sorry to leave yeah hanging but next chapter will be up soon. Well live laugh love and hug a tree…. Lol Review Please!


	8. Worth Dying For?

Itachi screamed and ran for his car. He started his car and backed out of the drive way heading down town. Hidan walked into the apartment to find Deidara not in the living room. He walked down the hallway to see a letter on Deidara's door. "Oh my fucking Jashin" Hidan said and ran outside back to his car, heading down town. Itachi was crying he was never so scared in his life. "It's all my fault" he tought to himself.

Itachi put in the new cd. The first song was Ready To Fall but the second was Worth Dying For and it explained it all.

[ IMPORTANT- the * are for the songs]

*Set me off like dynamite strapped around my waist we are the ones in competiyion but claim this ain't no race (lets go!) 

Things had went bad for them lately and Deidara had felt like he needed to prove himself worthy to Itachi.

*Take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind cut me up with a razor blade that tries to seperate the skin. Now in the whit flames of burning flags we found a world worth dying for yeah we've been battered so hard that we dont feel anymore.

Deidara had been through alot. First when he was 9 he had been raped and abused by his dad. That continued until he was 13 and his dad had been caught. Then Sasori had raped him. Then finally he no longer had his only reason for living, Itachi. 

* Take me from this world save me what if we all die young? Take me from this world save me what if we all die young?

Deidara felt for years from all the hurt and abuse that dying was the only way out. 

* Send me off on the morning breeze so far away from here feel me rise in the strength i've found inside the warm embracing air I'm moving slow like a glacier melting watch me dissipate i searched for love in an empty world but all I found was hate

Tears fell down Itachi's face more he couldn't listen to the cd anymore and so he shut off the radio. Itachi felt guilty. All Deidara ever wanted was to be loved but Itachi went and told him it was over. Deidara thought no one loved him again. Itachi wiped his tears away the best he could and said "It's all my fault."

Deidara was currently on the edge of the roof of the Black Star Hotel. "Well it's now or never" Deidara said as he saw Itachi's car and Hidan's car down the road. He sighed and started to singing Ready To Fall. "Wings won't take me Heights don't phase me so take a step Now im standing on the roof top ready to fall i think im at the edge now but i could be wrong im standing on the rooftop ready to fall" Deidara sang walking off the edge of the roof. 

Itachi ran out of his car and pushes people out of his way. The peple were just watching none doing anything. Deidara's body was falling faster and Itachi ran faster through the crowd. Itachi stood where Deidara was falling. He was prepared to catch him. As Deidara's body fell and was almost in Itachi's reach. Sasori had pushed Itachi and Itachi fell on the fround hard. 

Screams were heard at the sight of the young blond hitting the ground. "NO!" Itachi screamed. Hidan was calling 911 his face covered in tears. "No!" Itachi screamed again and got off the ground. He pushed Sasori and ran to his beautiful blond. Itachi pulled Deidara close to him and started crying at the site. Blood, blood was everywhere, all over the ground and on Deidara.

The police and abulence were there soon. They ran to Itachi and Deidara. They quickly checked Deidara'd pulse and said " Im sorry but he is dead". Itachi cried more and said "Deidara..I'm..sorry...this was all my fault..Dei i love you...please don't be gone." Itachi hoped his love would just open his eyes. He hoped Deidara would smile and live his life.

But it wouldn't happen Deidara was dead. Itachi cried and kissed Deidara's forehead. " I love you...so much" Itachi said softly. People in the crowd cried as he told his dead lover he loved him. All of a sudden Itachi heard a faint cough and looked at the blond's face. Deidara slowly opened his eyes and said "T-Tachi?"

End of Chapter 8 and the end of this story sadly. Well tell me if you guys liked it or not. Also should i make a sequal or not? Lol Thanks for reading my story and i hope u enjoyed :D


	9. SEQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

I HAVE UPLOADED A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY IT IS CALLED FAITH :D

Sorry it took so long and I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
